A Crown For An Oathkeeper
by Pennan Inque
Summary: After reading the King's letter, Sora and Riku have to leave immediately to save the worlds once more. Kairi wants to come, but Sora wont let her. How will she react? A SoKai oneshot.


_**OH MY GOSH! A STORY WHERE I'M NOT THE PROTAGONIST! IT'S A MIRACLE!**_

_**:P**_

_**This is just a short SoKai scene I thought up when my Sora necklace finally came in the mail (Yeah, I'm a loser). I skip the useless filler at the beginning, so sorry if it seems too bland. I just wanted to get to the good stuff and I hate useless filler. Enjoy.**_

Riku and I went to pack as soon as we finished reading the letter.

Put plain and simply, the heartless population had boomed and the beasts were everywhere, terrorizing the worlds. King Mickey had managed to get a message to us that we were needed immediately, so right after I read the last sentence of the letter, we dashed off to gather our things. We were to meet Donald and Goofy by the shore in half an hour and we'd take off in the gummi ship and embark on our next journey.

I bolted here and there, gathering anything and everything I thought would be needed from around my house. I grabbed a few changes in clothes, my keyblade charms, some eithers, a couple of potions and the pouches that attached to my pants.

I gave my mom a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She was still a little teary eyed since I told her I had to leave again, but I knew she understood, she just wanted her son safe. I would have loved to stay home and put her mind at ease, but the rest of the worlds were in jeopardy, and I couldn't sit back and do nothing.

I left the house, changed into my Magic Drive Form and glided down the steep hills to the peer. I reverted when I got there. But I wasn't alone. There was a figure standing a few feet away, a bag at its feet. At first I thought it was Riku- that is, until I got closer.

Kairi's hair was flowing with the breeze, her eyes trained on me.

"Kairi," I said, trying to hide my surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, gesturing to the purple duffle bag that sank into the sand beside her. "I came to meet Goofy and Donald. I'm going with you guys."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

Kairi cocked an eyebrow. "What 'What?'?"

"Kairi, you can't come with us."

"Excuse me?" Her hands flew to her hips and she put all her weight on her right leg. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

It was true. The other worlds were nothing but unpredictable events that could end badly. VERY badly. There were heartless and nobodies and villains. There was no way I was putting Kairi in danger; even if it's against her will.

"I'm a big girl, Sora. I can look after myself and you and Riku will be there too. Besides, we all know I'm a Princess of Heart. You never know, you could need me."

_I always need you. _"That doesn't change the fact that it's perilous outside of the Islands."

"_Perilous?"_

"Yes, I know. Sora can use big words every now and then. It's _shocking!"_ I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I'm dead serious Kairi. Nothing guarantees your safety, even if Riku and I were there. Something could happen. One, or even both of us, could get kidnapped, injured or killed."

"Which is exactly why I should go!" She nearly yelled. "Who would save your lazy butts if I wasn't there. I can wield a keyblade just the same as you and Riku."

"That's not true." I countered. "You only just received your keyblade. You're not used to it yet."

"I could learn! You could teach me!"

"Kairi…"

"Please, Sora! I want to help!"

"But you're safer here!"

"I want to help the worlds, I want to help you! I don't care about my safety!"

"That's exactly the point! You're life is too important to risk!"

"Oh come on, Sora. My life isn't that important!"

"It is to me!"

Silence.

Kairi's eyes had widened. Mine soon followed after I realized what I had said.

"Uh, to me and the rest of the worlds. I mean, there are only seven Princesses of Heart right?"

"Oh…" Kairi said, somehow seeming deflated. "Right."

"Please, Kairi. Just stay here where you're safe."

She paused for a while. I thought she was about to give in until she shook her head. "No, Sora. I'm going."

I started to get frustrated. I could feel my eyes narrowing in annoyance. "No, you're staying here."

"I'm going."

"You're staying."

"I'm going."

"You're staying."

"I'm going."

"You're staying."

"I'm. Going."

"You. Are. Staying."

"Ugh! Sora, you are so _infuriating_!" Kairi cried.

"So are you!" I retorted. "You just don't understand anything!"

"Oh, I understand! I understand that you don't want me around while you go adventuring!"

"What?" I asked, my frustration forgotten. I was completely baffled by her comment.

"You don't want me to come because I'd get in the way!"

"Wha-? No! No! Kairi, that's not it at all!" How could she have thought that? "I just want you to stay here where it's safe. I know you could kick some serious butt if you came with us, but the chance that you could get hurt is too great. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

Kairi's face softened instantly. "Oh, Sora…"

We stood in silence for a while. I rubbed the back of my head nervously and a blush covered my face. Kairi was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She looked as if she was thinking about something important.

Suddenly she snapped out of her musings and snatched my wrist. "Come with me." She said and proceeded to drag me away from the coastline and toward the tree house. It was only when we passed the ladder and kept going even beyond the waterfall that I realized we were headed for the secret place.

We ducked under the overhanging vines and moss and entered the cave. There was still some light from the setting sun that found its way inside and we could see the numerous drawings we had done when we were smaller. I never got tired of looking at them all, but Kairi pulled me past the ones closest to the entrance and brought me to a set of drawings by the back. She planted me in front of a particular set. She pointed to the doodle. "Look."

I did and my face grew red. Kairi was pointing to the pictures we drew of each other. Normally there wouldn't have been a problem with the simple drawings, that is if I hadn't had added the paopu fruit. I stammered. "I, uh, I can explain…"

She shook her head and pointed again, a goofy smile on her face. "Sora, _look._"

I scanned the drawings again and nearly had a heart attack. There, right next to my poor excuse of a paopu fruit, was a perfect replication of the same fruit being passed to me. The picture me was giving a fruit to Kairi and the picture Kairi was handing one back.

I whipped around to face the girl. "Kairi… Kai, did you-?"

She was smiling. She nodded and I almost fainted.

"You… you want to share a paopu?"

She bit her lip- something she does when she is considering different options. "We could, but I don't think that's any indication of how our destinies will be intertwined. I think they've been intertwined for a while now."

It was then that I noticed how close we were standing. Our chests only a mere centimeter or two- maybe an inch- apart and our noses so close I could feel her breath on my neck. My face grew even warmer. I could smell the coconut-vanilla shampoo wafting from her hair and I could feel my senses dulling.

"Sora?"

She looked at me with those big purple-blue eyes and my breath caught in my throat. She was so beautiful.

I decided that now was the time to confess. Now was the time I would tell Kairi I was in love with her.

"Kairi…" I started to say, but my voice was lost as she looked into my eyes. I felt nerves creep through me. I was frozen. My mind went blank. I scrambled to try and think of something to say.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to be all cool when I confessed my undying love. Not some idiot who can't even form a sentence. I was ruining the atmosphere. So I took action.

I kissed her.

It was the best feeling. Better than anything I've ever felt in my life; ten times better than when Kairi and I hugged. I held her head in my hands, our mouths connecting. Her lips were soft and I could taste her paopu fruit lip-gloss. I inhaled her scent even more and allowed myself to fall into a dream-like state, my instincts taking over.

Suddenly Kairi reacted. Her lips moved against mine in what was, to me, perfectly sinful yet heavenly pleasant. I was on cloud nine. She clutched my upper arms, allowing her hands to travel down them and then all over my torso.

I honestly felt as though I had died and gone to heaven.

It was all too perfect. I had to be dreaming.

But I wasn't and we continued to kiss for a good ten minutes at least.

Finally, to my utter dismay, we parted. My forehead rested against hers and we gazed into each other's eyes. We had the biggest smiles on our faces.

"Kairi, I love you."

Her eyes seemed to widen by a fraction and her smile grew even bigger- which I didn't think was possible until it happened. She giggled. "I love you too, Sora."

I beamed a beam that was brighter than the sun. In a rush of giddy happiness and overflowing joy, I picked Kairi up and spun her around. We laughed ecstatically. Finally I set her down and we hugged, her head resting on mine and my face buried in her coconut-vanilla hair.

"Now do you know why I want to come with you?" She hummed.

"Yes." I said. "But you still have to stay here."

"What?" She asked, breaking away from me.

"I love you, Kairi. Not to sound redundant or anything, but it's extremely dangerous in other worlds. If anything, anything at all happened to you while with us, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Sora…"

"Kairi, please, _please_ just stay here where I know you're safe."

She dropped her head and I could see her bite her lip. Finally she raised her eyes to me and fished in one of her bags. "Fine. I'll stay here. But you have to be safe and promise to come back in one piece." She held out her oathkeeper to me. I smiled at the lucky charm and proceeded to reach around my neck. I unclipped my crown necklace and held it out to her.

"I promise if you promise to stay out of trouble and not worry too much about me."

She placed the oathkeeper in my pocket and then pulled her hair up. I took the hint and clasped my necklace around her neck. She released her hair, looked down at the crown endearingly and then bestowed that same gaze onto me. We kissed again and she whispered against my lips. "Deal."

_***fangirl squee***_

_**I LOVE this couple! Sora is just too adorable! **_

_**What'd you think? Could you stomach it? Did you love it? Let me know what you thought by clicking the review button!**_


End file.
